Papá soltero busca
by Ed-wiz
Summary: La vida del auror Harry Potter dio un giro inesperado, ahora siendo un periodista destacado buscara encontrar lo que le fue negado, ¿podrá alguien aliviar el destrozado corazón de un hombre herido?, Universo Alternativo. HG HeR..STAND BY
1. Papi, ¿donde esta mami?

¡Hola!, creo que luego de vario tiempo de tener inactiva esta historia, el dia de hoy hago algo que fue muy importante para mi y es eliminar lo ya escrito para hacer una reestructuracion de la trama en general, es una cosa muy dificil para mi... siento como que es como echar mentiras y luego decir la verdad, pero esto lo hago, porque siempre luego de leer con mas calma tu propio trabajo y analizarlo una y otra vez, descubres fallas, situaciones, y creo que aunque la historia fue algo bien hecho, la trama se fue tornando rapida y a veces algo extranormal.. por eso, pretendo explotar mi propio argumento para mejorar la calidad de esta historia que la considero maravillosa, esperando entregarles a ustedes un trabajo excelente, de calidad, interesante, dramatico.

Espero entiendan mi decisión que es y fue extremadamente dificil, pero sin embargo mi cabeza esta explotando idea tras idea, escena tras escena y ahora en un concepto mas realista y mas dramatico que la historia desarrollada anteriormente, espero que esta reestructuracion les guste y agrade a muchos, sino, con todo el gusto, aceptare el que dejen de leer la historia.

Aclaro, algunos capitulos, como los iniciales siguen siendo lo mismo, despues de todo, la historia nacio ahi y ahi continua, ademas a esos capitulos les imprimi mucho dramatismo y realismo que me hacen sorprenderme a mi mismo.

Muchos Saludos y sigue estando con toda la dedicacion para el foro de Chocolate y Menta. Agradezco tambien a NT_Lupin quien ha estado insistiendo en continuar la historia, la historia la continuare, de echo se alargará pues tiene mucho que explotar y modificara grandes partes de la historia, de esho, el nombre de la madre de Lily, ya no es el mismo, y algunos personajes cambiaron.

Saludos.

Ed Wiz.

* * *

**Papá Soltero busca…**  
Por Ed Wiz.

Capítulo No. 1  
¿Cómo era mami?

Su rostro estaba empapado de tanto llorar y sus gemidos de lamento no podían ser escuchados debido al hechizo silenciador que le había lanzado a la puerta, sin embargo, se sentía pesado, su alma estaba destrozada y aquel día en especial era uno más en el que se lamentaba y preguntaba ¿Qué había echo mal?, la mujer que él amaba con locura y la cual le había dado una preciosa hija de nombre Lily, lo había abandonado como a un vil perro enfermo, se había desaparecido de todo el mundo mágico o al menos del mundo mágico británico, dejándolo a cargo de su pequeña hija, una hermosa princesa que ahora tenía ya seis años, seis años en los que él muy orgullosamente había hecho de aquella bebé, una niña sana, fuerte y muy hermosa.

Y sí, de ese suceso tan impactante, habían pasado ya había seis largos años, años en los que él, periodista reconocido del periódico "El Profeta" se había echo cargo de una pequeña niña de seis años, sin la ayuda de nadie y pese a sentirse orgulloso de eso, el resentimiento de haber sido abandonado por quien creyó ser el amor de su vida le golpeaba sin remordimiento el alma y esa noche de luna llena, esa maldita noche de Halloween no ayudaba en nada a la fortaleza que aparentaba tener ante los demás.

– ¿Papi? – una voz hizo que calmara su llanto, se giro hacia la puerta y pudo escuchar leves golpes en ella.

Aquel hombre de 26 años se puso de pie, sumergió su rostro en agua fría, luego, dando unos pequeños suspiros y mirándose al espejo camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta del baño.

–Princesa – dijo con extrema ternura al abrir – ¿pasa algo? –

–Tengo miedo a los truenos papi – le dijo abrazando su pierna con fuerza.

–Pero princesa, te he dicho que no debes tenerle miedo a una tormenta – se agachó hasta su altura –además sabes que mientras yo este contigo, nada te pasará – le guiño un ojo.

– ¿Puedes dormirte conmigo el día de hoy? – le miro suplicante.

–Claro que sí pequeña – le sonrió con más ternura –pero por ahora papi tiene que terminar unas cosas del trabajo, en cuanto termine iré a tú cuarto a dormir –

–Puedo estar contigo y luego ir a dormir juntos – la súplica en su voz era más intensa.

–No creo que… – se mordió un labio y luego sonrió aún más –claro pequeña, anda ven – la cargó y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del joven.

El hombre dejó a su pequeña hija en un viejo sofá frente al escritorio del despacho, luego dándole un fugaz beso en la frente se encamino hacia su lugar, en el trayecto no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, aquella pequeña, pese a la inestabilidad emocional que un Halloween podía causarle por la partida de la mujer que amó**, **le aliviaba el alma cuando la palabra papi salía de sus labios.

–Papi – se escucho una vocecilla luego de un rato.

–Dime Lily – detuvo su escritura y miró a su pequeña hija.

– ¿Como era mami? – dijo de pronto.

El corazón de aquel hombre se detuvo un momento, su mejor amiga le había dicho que ese era el riesgo que muchos padres solteros corrían, la gran pregunta del millón de galeones, ¿Quién era su mami?, ¿Cómo se llamaba su mami?, ¿Dónde estaba su mami?, todas englobando el tema que dicho padre evitaba tocar.

–Tú mami es… – se detuvo un poco –tú mami fue una gran bruja, una excelente aurora del Ministerio de Magia, era muy bonita y al igual que tú tenía esos penetrantes ojos que hacen que diga sí cuando quiero decir que no, eso sí, el cabello oscuro y un poco rebelde lo heredaste de mí – y desde el día en que su mejor amiga le había dicho de las preguntas sobre mama, él se había prometido decirle la verdad.

– ¿Por qué mami no esta con nosotros? – la dulce voz de la niña se escucha interesada en el tema.

–Porque decidió emprender un viaje muy largo que la hizo separarse de nosotros – mentira, en ciertos puntos mentiría –y no nos podía llevar con ella –

– ¿Volverá? – le pregunto nuevamente.

–Es algo que no puedo contestarte pequeña – se puso de pie –pero basta ya de preguntas, es muy tarde para que sigas despierta – fue hasta ella no sin antes con un movimiento de varita dejar su escritorio impecablemente limpio.

Mientras sentía un brazo de su pequeña hija apretarse con seguridad de su cuello acompañando el silencio de ligeros ronquidos, observaba el techo incomodo, de un momento a otro recordó lo sucedido una noche tormentosa, como la que afuera se ensañaba con el clima, aquella noche en que su hija y él tendrían un nuevo destino.

– _¿Te vas? – pregunto atónito._

–_Por supuesto que me voy – le contesto fría –acaso esperabas que me quedará a cuidar a una mocosa, no Harry, yo tengo futuro, un futuro arruinado por ti y esa niña –_

– _¿Pero que estás diciendo?, ¡no te reconozco! – se separo de ella con brusquedad._

–_No pido que lo hagas, siendo sinceros, no exijo que lo hagas – se burló un poco –así como tampoco pido entiendas mi posición, ni cuestiones mi decisión –_

–_Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo, quizás estés bajo la… – fue interrumpido._

– _¿Imperius?, no, no es ninguna maldición, hechizo, encantamiento, ni nada Harry – le respondió fría y mordaz –esto lo hago por mí misma –_

–_No te quedes por mí – le suplicó usando aquella última arma que tenía –quizás por mí ya no sientas nada, pero la pequeña, ¿Qué hay de ella?, no puede crecer sin su madre –_

–_Entonces que muera y se solucionará el problema – el chico abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido –soy una aurora Harry, una aurora con un prometedor futuro en América –_

–_De que te sirve ser una reconocida aurora si por dentro no eres más que una mierda– el chico le miró con intenso rencor –una asquerosa y repugnante mierda – _

– _¡Como te atreves! – la mujer sacó su varita._

–_Si sales por esa puerta, jamás y ten por seguro que estoy hablando enserio – le sostenía la mirada y no tenía miedo de que la varita lo apuntará con firmeza al pecho –jamás te acercarás a Lily, me dejo de llamar Harry Potter si lo permito –_

– _¿Lily? – Se burlo exageradamente –veo que eres sumamente sentimental, no entiendo como fue que puede tener algo contigo –_

–_Cuando abriste las piernas no dijiste lo mismo, ¿oh sí? – Le regreso el comentario de forma mordaz, los ojos de aquella mujer se abrieron enormemente, jamás pensó escuchar a Harry decir algo así –quieres que recite tus palabras, "Oh Harry", "Oh Harry te amo" – dijo frio._

–_Debí de haber estado borracha – dijo intentando contenerse mientras apretaba su varita con extrema fuerza, unas ligeras chispas rojas surgían de ella –o fueron quizás las ganas de presumir que el gran auror Harry Potter, el héroe de toda Inglaterra, fue mío –_

–_Sabes, no mereces ni que siga rogándote que te quedes – saco su varita y se puso alerta, si quería batalla la tendría –después de todo, una mierda seguirá siendo una mierda, por siempre de los siempre, ¿no? – un rayo rojo fue repelido con éxito y la mujer observó fríamente al moreno._

–_Asqueroso mestizo – le miro con intensa rabia –pero que más da, esa mocosa y tú son nada para mí, hasta nunca – aun furiosa desapareció entre llamas esmeraldas._

– _¿Harry? – una voz distrajo al moreno de su letargo, esté aún observaba con la varita enfundada la chimenea del atrio del Ministerio._

–_Hermione – dijo volviendo en sí –Oh Hermione – se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo._

Él había sido un auror de renombre, haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort y ser quien por varios años después de su caída persiguió y encerró a sus seguidores le había dado una fama y gloria insospechada a pesar de contar con 17 años y ser un simple estudiante de auror, así qué un tiempo después, lleno de riqueza y fama, Harry Potter había ya con 20 años conquistado al mundo mágico y ascendido de puesto al ser nombrado Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

Aún siendo jefe de departamento llevaba a cabo peligrosas misiones por todo el mundo y ahí fue donde conoció ha aquella mujer, el amor fue a primera vista, se enamoró con locura y la relación fue al instante, su primera noche, su primera entrega y ella quedo embarazada, siendo imposible de pasar un embarazo por desapercibido, la aurora se ocultó por un tiempo, tuvo a la pequeña y después, aquella noche de Halloween, sin tocarse el corazón se había ido dejando a Harry solo y con una bebé de varios meses de nacida.

–_Ah Harry, es raro verte tan temprano por mi oficina – dijo una voz firme y tranquila a la cabeza de una mesa llena de varios magos._

–_Buenos días Kingsley, seré breve – se disculpo por interrumpir aquella junta –solo vengo a entregarte este documento – aquel papel llego a las manos del moreno auror con magia._

– _¿Tú renuncia? – Dijo atónito y la mesa miro con escepticismo al chico –seguro que estás bromeando, vaya bromas las tuyas, siempre han sido buenas… –_

–_No es ninguna broma – dijo con más firmeza –es mi renuncia, lo siento pero por ahora deseo tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones –_

–_Pero Potter, Harry – se puso de pie Kingsley –si quieres unas vacaciones te doy tiempo, no es necesario que… –_

–_En otra ocasión – dijo –en otra ocasión quizás, sepa del porque he dejado tan agradable puesto y me he decidido por tomar el de un simple corresponsal del Profeta – salió de la habitación sin darle tiempo a Kingsley de decir nada más._

Suspiró, su vida había dado un radical cambio desde que ella se fue, nunca supo más de ella, ni tampoco intento averiguarlo, aunque como periodista eso era prácticamente imposible, solo breves comentarios y sencillas notas, "triunfadora en América", sonrió con amargura y de pronto sintió una mano moverse en su cuello, aunque su vida era simplemente diferente a la de antes, no se lamentaba ni siquiera por un segundo, el tener a su lado a tan hermosa niña y de haberla criado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo como padre y madre a la vez.

El silencio era algo que comúnmente acompañaba su recámara, sus ojos miraban con frialdad el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía, su rostro bello y fino como lo fue siempre, su cabello perfectamente cuidado era su punto más fuerte a la hora de seducir hombres y llevarlos a la cama.

–No puedes dormirte ya – se escuchó una voz femenina que distrajo la atención de aquella mujer.

–No tengo sueño, si lo deseas puedes salirte de la habitación o irte a dormir al sofá de la sala, yo no pienso apagar la luz – respondió con frialdad.

–Sabes, no entiendo porque sigo siendo amiga tuya – dijo aquella mujer –siendo sinceras, creo que es porque somos compañeras de campo –

–Yo no eh pedido tú amistad, de echo, no me interesa – la crueldad en su voz no inmutaba a la mujer que yacía acostada en una cama.

–No puedo creer que tengas un corazón tan podrido – le contesto con la misma frialdad –ah me olvida, si lo creo, fuiste capaz de abandonar a una niña de dos meses, que no seas capaz de mandar al demonio la amistad de la única persona que te conoce mejor que nadie en un lugar donde nadie te quiere –

– ¿Nadie me quiere? – Dijo riendo –tengo a todo el ministerio americano bajo mis pies –

–Sí claro – cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir –es mejor que te sigas engañando –

–No me estoy engañando – le grito furiosa –soy la mejor aurora del Ministerio y tengo un gran futuro… –

–Cierto, una aurora ejemplar con el corazón más podrido que nada – le contesto firme – ¿no sientes siquiera un poco de arrepentimiento? –

– ¿Arrepentimiento? – se miró al espejo –arrepentirme de haber dejado a esa mocosa a su suerte – sus ojos enfocaban con firmeza todo su rostro y luego con extrema frialdad respondió –No, no me arrepiento de lo que dije e hice, es más, espero firmemente que esa mocosa este muerta –

–Creo que si me pongo a pensarlo detalladamente puedes llegar a ser la nueva Lord Voldemort – le grito –sabes, me das asco –

–Retira lo que dijiste – la mujer saco su varita –retira lo que dijiste perra –

– ¿Perra yo?, pero querida amiga yo solo soy como sueles decirme en algunos momentos, una sangre sucia – le encaró con firmeza –sabes que – le sonrió ácidamente –es mejor ser una sangre sucia como suelen llamarme los de tú clase a ser una perra sin corazón –

–No puedo tolerar más esto, no me importa que seas la ahijada del jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica – se puso de pie –no voy a permitir que me… –

–Tú no tienes ningún derecho a pedir nada – le grito –el ser la famosa aurora llamada… – fue interrumpida por un rayo rojo que paso por encima de su cabeza.

–Tú lo has dicho, no tengo corazón y no lo tendré al matarte – le apunto directo al pecho y comenzó a soltar una risa maniaca mientras la mujer que estaba en cama estiraba su mano para alcanzar la varita –pero no te mataré, tú lo has dicho, soy famosa y no es necesario ensuciarme las manos con una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú –

–Solo espero que dentro de aquel capullo de odio y locura quede algo de sentimiento humano porque con lo que te diré te pondrás a rezarle a todos tus antepasados sangre limpia para evitarlo – la risa maniaca paró, la mujer llamada Violeta se puso de pie de la cama y miro a la bruja.

Hubo varios murmullos y luego la aurora miró a Violeta con la boca muy abierta –No, yo no puedo… –

–Oh sí – le respondió –sí, regresarás a Inglaterra dentro de un año y justamente tendrás que toparte con todo ese pasado que intentas ocultar –

–Esto debe ser una broma – dijo nerviosa –yo no puedo regresar a Inglaterra –

– ¿Tienes miedo de toparte con una niña de seis años? – le dijo mordaz –la gran aurora más importante del Ministerio Americano tiene miedo de una mocosa de seis años –

–Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, no has escuchado esa mocosa no existe para mí, pero no pienso volver a Inglaterra… –

–Porque simple y sencillamente temes que tú famosa imagen caiga por los suelos cuando una mocosa te llame mamá y su padre diga a todo el mundo mágico que lo abandonaste como a un vil perro y lo dejaste a su suerte – se burló –los medios te despedazarían y jamás volverías a pisar este Ministerio y sabes porque, porque si algo respeta este suelo mágico de América es a la familia y créeme que tener en sus filas a una madre desobligada no será muy agradable –

–Eres cruel – le dijo de pronto.

– ¿Cruel yo? – Se burlo –no, pero es hora de que pagues todas tus deudas con la vida y que mejor que empezando por enfrentarte a un hombre ya no de veinte años y enamorado querida, sino uno de veintiséis y si no me equivoco capaz de darte unas buenas bofetadas morales –

– ¿Qué intentas decir? –

–No lo sabes, Harry Potter es un periodista muy famoso en tu país, sus artículos son alabados por muchos y lleva tres años consecutivos recibiendo el premio "Escritor del año" y mira que escribe de maravilla –

–Basta, basta ya – dijo totalmente furiosa –no pienso regresar a Inglaterra –

–Pues ve empacando, porque de mi cuenta corre que en menos de lo que se aparece un mago estarás tomando un avión camino hacia allá – le dijo ácidamente –me la debes, ¿o ya olvidaste como me humillaste frente a todo el cuartel por haber sido engañada por un vampiro y haberme acostado con él creyendo que era el amor de mi vida? –

– ¡Perra! – guardó su varita y fue directo a su cama.

–Lo aprendí de la mejor – sonrió con satisfacción –de ti, _querida amiga_ – tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí.

**Continuará.**


	2. Nuevo empleo

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, tal como dije, este el segundo capitulo de la historia, esta algo cambiado en muchas partes y trae un nuevo giro, espero les guste esta nueva formula, en realidad las cosas van a ir mas tranquilas, además les tengo una buena noticia, la inspiracion (ya se habran dado cuenta) regreso a mí, y siento que debo continuar esta historia, así que esperen noticias muy pronto de esta historia para un Cap 3... espero les guste, es corto, lo sé, pero es un aviso de que no me puedo permitir abandonar este proyecto :D, aqui les dejo esto, haber que les parece?

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Un nuevo empleo.**

Miró aquella foto en su mesita de noche y su corazón se apachurro, en ella se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos negros elevarse tranquilamente en una escoba de juguete, mientras detrás de ella se veía a un hombre de cabellos negros sonreír de la manera más alegre que pudiera existir en el mundo y mirar con extrema ternura a la niña.

– ¿Sucede algo amor? – se escuchó una voz.

–Sabes Ron, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué la gente buena es lastimada? – dijo de pronto, haciendo a su compañero de cama moverse incomodo.

–Que se yo – admitió con sinceridad –pero Hermione, son las dos de la mañana –

–No puedo dormir – se puso de pie –simplemente hoy es una noche muy especial para mí y eso me quita el sueño –

– ¿Y me dirás al fin que es? – la miro con tranquilidad.

–Si Ron, al fin te diré porque un 31 de octubre por la madrugada es muy especial para mí – el pelirrojo se puso de pie de un brinco y miro a su novia.

– ¿En verdad? – Le miro incrédulo –llevamos tres años de relación, en los tres años eh insistido en lo mismo y nunca me quisiste decir nada, ¿por qué ahora sí? –

Hermione ignoró su comentario y comenzó a relatarle con detalle lo sucedido aquella noche de hace seis años, el reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada y Ron dio un sencillo bostezo, Hermione se limpió con cautela unas traicioneras lágrimas y luego miro a Ron esperando su respuesta.

– ¿Y porque va a ser tan especial el día en que a un amigo tuyo lo hayan mandando al demonio? – Dijo asombrado –sinceramente que ironía, es algo loco… –

–No me has escuchado – le gruño –esta noche es especial para mí, porque aquel amigo de colegio se convirtió en mi mejor amigo o mejor dicho en mí hermano –

–Vaya – dijo aún dudando.

–Aquella noche surgió una bonita amistad que hasta el momento ha sido la más placentera para mí en todo lo que llevo siendo Hermione Granger – dijo calmada –aquel chico, cuyo nombre es Harry Potter… –

– ¿Harry Potter? – Ron le miro atónito – ¡Por los calzones de Merlín!, estás hablando de Harry Potter, el chico que venció a Quien tú Sabes –

–En su vida anterior o más bien en su vida antigua, sí, Harry fue un auror y creo que uno muy bueno – le miro alzando una ceja.

– ¿Uno muy bueno? – Le miro asombrado –ese chico con tan solo diecisiete años venció a Lord Voldemort, un mago que ni el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore había podido vencer –

–Eso que importa Ron –

– ¿Cómo que qué importa? – le dijo más sorprendido –acabas de revelar el motivo por el que Harry abandonó su carrera como auror y próximo Ministro de Magia, el Profeta pagaría galeones por todo esto Herms –

–Ronald Weasley – entrecerró sus ojos.

–Ahora entiendo porque estando en la cima de pronto se esfumó, así que se dedicó a cuidar a una hija – dijo aún sorprendido –vaya Hermione, eso es…–

– ¡Cierra la boca Ron! – le regañó –no dirás absolutamente nada, esto te lo eh contado en extrema confianza, ¿la traicionarás? –

–Yo… – su voz tembló un poco –por supuesto que no, tú secreto estará a salvo conmigo – terminó por decir con extrema firmeza.

-o-o-

Vestido en una elegante túnica color verde pasto, Harry Potter caminaba tranquilamente por una escondida calle de Londres, en una de manos venía una pequeña niña vestida en un bonito vestido del mismo color que la túnica de su padre, el corazón de aquel hombre se puso a bombear sangre con rapidez, hacia más de seis años que no pisaba aquel edificio y hacerlo ahora sería declarar abiertamente su regreso.

–Papi, ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto una curiosa Lily.

–Esto pequeña, es el Ministerio de Magia – entró a una cabina telefónica –ahora por papi, ¿podrías cerrar los ojos y abrirlos cuando él te diga? – dijo con ternura.

–Sip – Harry cargó a la niña que ya no era tan exquisita como antes y luego de hacer algunas maniobras con el teléfono, el elevador se empezó a mover.

El Atrio estaba tal como lo recordaba, un mundo atravesado por una varita mágica se encontraba en el centro, ahí en la fuente que recaudaba fondos para San Mungo, a los alrededores varias carpas se alzaban anunciando en letreros mágicos el nombre de un país distinto en cada una, esa era su más preciada aportación hacia el Ministerio después de la caída de Voldemort, una atrio donde se concentrarían carpas representativas de cada país ajeno a Inglaterra, inundada de detalles y de las misma cultura del país visitante con la única finalidad de hacer sentir a los magos extranjeros como en casa en su visita por el Ministerio de Magia Británico.

– ¿Perdón?, pero podría pasar a la revisión de varitas – dijo la voz de una mujer, pues Harry no se bajaba del elevador.

–Sí disculpe – dijo de pronto –Lily, pequeña, puedes abrir los ojos –

La niña en cuanto los abrió soltó un grito de "guau" que atrajo la mirada de varios magos y brujas que caminaban apresuradamente por el Atrio, cuando se acercaron al revisor de varitas se escucho otro sonoro "guau" cuando unos papeles pasaron volando por encima de sus cabezas y comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de una bruja delante de Harry.

–Veo que te gusto – dijo sonriente cuando llego hasta el mago de seguridad.

– ¿Nombre?, oh Harry Potter – dijo tranquilo, pero de pronto observo la placa con más detenimiento – ¿Harry Potter?, Oh por Merlín – hubo un estrépito.

–Papi, porque ese señor se ha desmayado – la niña se burlo del viejo mago que cayó como piedra al suelo.

Harry de inmediato apunto su varita hacia el viejo mago y este se levanto de pronto, hizo aparecer un vaso de agua que el mago tomó y luego le sonrió –Así es James, soy yo – dijo tranquilo.

–Ah señor Potter, Harry – sonó alegre –tanto tiempo –

–Ya lo ve, siempre hay tiempo para reencuentros – bajó a la niña de sus brazos y le tomó la mano –ah le presento a mi pequeña, Lily Potter –

–Pero que hermosa es Harry, se parece mucho a su madre – alego sonriente el mago – ¿ha venido ella contigo?, desde que partió a las Américas nadie ha sabido de ella, me debe un dinero – comenzó a hablar, Lily le miro con curiosidad y Harry le hizo sin éxito un gesto con la mirada pidiendo silencio.

–Tengo una cita muy importante con el director del Diario el Profeta – le interrumpió y cambio de tema – ¿aun sigue en el mismo piso? –

–Sí, sigue donde mismo – miro a la pequeña –viéndolo bien Harry, la pequeña es una viva imagen tuya, solo tiene los ojos de… –

– ¿Harry Potter? – se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos, una mujer rubia caminaba presurosa hasta el chico.

– ¿Luna Lovegood? – dijo el moreno al ver a la mujer acercarse con rapidez.

–Pero mira que apuesto te ves – dijo alegre –y que guapo estás, veo que los años han hecho de ti un hombre maduro, "maduro y apuesto" – pudo ver a Harry sonrojarse.

–Solo un poco de ejercicio por las mañanas, alimentación sana, nada del otro mundo, pero mírate tú, con esa enorme panza pareces una ballena – se burló – ¿Cuántos meses llevas de embarazo? –

–Estoy por reventar, lo sé – caminaron hasta unos metros mas lejos del comprobador de varitas pues comenzaron a detener el tráfico de magos –tengo nueve meses –

–Vaya – tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Luna Lovegood, una de sus grandes amigas en el Ministerio en aquel entonces, estaba hermosa y radiante.

–Pero olvídate de mí Harry – le sonrió – ¿Qué hay de ti?, hace más de seis años que no se sabe de ti nada, bueno, al menos sabíamos de ti por esos maravillosos artículos en el Profeta Matutino –

–Gracias – Lily tosió un poco –Ah Luna, te presento a mi gran tesoro, Lily Potter –

– ¿Tienes una hija? – Miró asombrada a la pequeña niña que le sonreía –pero que hermosa eres, ¿Cuántos años tienes corazón? – la rubia le pregunto a la niña.

–Seis – señalo con sus deditos el número seis.

–Vaya Harry debo decir que de no ser porque estoy casada y próxima a tener a mi primer hijo, me echaría coqueta a tus brazos – dijo intentando sonar tranquila –guapo, maduro, modesto, humilde, padre, por Merlín –

–Luna me sonrojas – dijo colorado – te parece si nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir luego, tengo una cita urgente –

–Claro Harry, por supuesto – sacó su varita y apareció un papelito con su dirección –espero tú lechuza y cuando algo necesites del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas no dudes en decírmelo, soy la jefa –

– ¡Felicidades! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y la miró alejarse caminando torpemente.

Harry y su pequeña hija estuvieron caminando hasta llegar a los ascensores, algunos magos le saludaban con alegría y el moreno los saludaba cortésmente a todos de vuelta, Lily preguntaba a Harry todo lo relacionado con los papeles que volaban por las cabezas de los magos cuando llegaron al piso que Harry requería visitar.

–Bien Lily, primero te diré unas cuantas cositas – le miro serio –te llevaré con tía Hermione mientras papi va a un compromiso de trabajo –

– ¿Con tía Mione? – dijo la niña alegre.

–Solo será unos momentos, ¿si? – Le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿me prometerás pórtate bien? –

–Mmm… – la niña desvió la mirada.

– ¿Princesa? – Harry reconocía aquella actitud.

–Mmm… – nuevamente miraba hacia otro lado.

– ¡Lilian Potter! – Simuló un grito y la niña le puso atención.

–Sip – asintió con la cabeza.

El despacho de Hermione estaba a tan poco de donde estaban, se anunció con la secretaria que no dejo de coquetearle hasta que fue la misma Hermione quien tan pronto escucho Harry Potter salió de su despacho, saludó con mucho cariño a la niña que de inmediato se metió corriendo a la oficina.

–Cada vez está más grande – dijo alegre –no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ti James, muy orgullosa –

–Gracias Herms – le sonrió –pero no abría podido hacerlo solo, gracias a ti también –

–Pero si yo solo di unos cuantos consejos, tú hiciste el resto – le abrazó – ¡Suerte! –

– ¿Te veo para comer? –

–Pero claro, quiero que conozcas a mi novio Ronald – dijo más alegre –además su hermana viene llegando de Rumania, ¿podrías acompañarnos a comer con ella? –

–Pues si no hay inconveniente, claro que sí – tomó camino hacia su cita.

El director del diario el Profeta miraba con detenimiento al hombre frente a él, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que acaba de pronunciar, su avanzada edad le hacía pensar que la decisión era la mejor que había tomado en muchos años, después de todo aquel hombre era el más fiel que tenía en su equipo de trabajo, siempre trabajando en casa, enviando magníficas crónicas sobre los asuntos políticos, sociales, culturales y deportivos del mundo mágico que tenían al Profeta en los números económicos más elevados de todos sus tiempos como diario mágico.

– ¿Y bien? – se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo silencio.

–Es una oferta tentadora, últimamente mi economía me exige un poco más de dinero, tengo una hija que mantener y que ya no pide solo leche y galletas – dijo Harry pensativo.

–El salario de director del diario es muy bueno, anda Harry, acepta, yo ya soy viejo y quiero retirarme a vivir el resto de mi vida en paz – le sonrió –tus artículos han tenido gran fama durante estos seis años que llevas escribiendo para el diario y no tengo otros nombres en la cabeza para nombrarlos como mis sucesores, además, El Profeta nunca había estado tan bien económicamente desde hacía mucho tiempo, tus artículos tienen fascinados a muchos lectores –

–Agradezco su confianza señor Cuffé y sobre mi trabajo, escribir es algo fascinante, claro que extraño las aventuras y la acción de ser auror, pero teniendo familia uno comprende cosas que no se había detenido a comprender – le devolvió la sonrisa –y siendo así, claro que acepto el puesto – se puso de pie y extendió su mano.

–Maravilloso, simplemente espléndido – el mago se puso de pie también y le estrechó la mano a Harry –entonces confió en que lleves al Profeta a su máximo esplendor –

–Haré todo a mi alcance – contestó.

Sonrió, no se esperaba algo como eso, pero creo que después de todo era momento de regresar a trabajar, él era un auror y extrañaba trabajar en campo, siempre le había fascinado tener su varita en mano y estar enfrentando a magos oscuros tratando de proteger a la gente y hacer el bien, pero, ahora tenía una pequeña hija por la cual ver y criar que un puesto muy bien pagado como el de ser el director del diario no solo le daría tiempo de estar con Lily, sino aumentaría sus reservas económicas que últimamente estaban decayendo un poco.

–Entonces te espero el próximo Lunes para hacerte entrega de las instalaciones y anunciarte con el resto del personal – explico cuando Harry salía –que pases un buen fin de semana Harry y mándale muchos saludos a tú pequeña niña –

–Gracias – sonriente salió del despacho, Rita Skeeter lo esperaba con ansias desde que había entrado y de inmediato lo abordó al salir.

–Señor Potter – la mujer acosaba a Harry mientras caminaban hasta que esté se detuvo de pronto y la miro con detenimiento.

–Señorita Skeeter, si valora usted su trabajo espero por su bien que me deje tranquilo y no se meta conmigo – dijo con cortesía

– ¿Qué harás Potter? – le respondió mordaz –no tienes autoridad… –

–Desde luego que la tengo – la interrumpió –soy su nuevo jefe – la pluma de la mujer dejó de escribir y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

-o-o-

– ¿Listo Harry? – Hermione miraba a su amigo terminar de limpiar el rostro de Lily.

–Sí, listo – cargó a la pequeña – ¿Dónde comeremos? –

–No se me ha ocurrido otro lugar mas que el Caldero Chorreante – sonrió –espero no te moleste –

–Estoy más que agradecido, necesito pasar por el callejón antes de regresar al apartamento – los tres desaparecieron entre llamas esmeraldas y lo último que se escuchó en el despacho de Hermione fue un sonoro "guau"

Antes de tomar camino hacia el lugar, Hermione hizo una breve parada en su apartamento muy cercano al Caldero Chorreante y luego de unos minutos los tres tomaron camino hacia el Caldero Chorreante, mientras caminaban, Lily jugueteaba con Hermione y Harry leía tranquilamente el diario, al ver que estaban a punto de acercarse hasta el lugar, dio una leve sacudida de su varita y su túnica verde pasto cambió a un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de vestir acompañada con una corbata del mismo color que la túnica desaparecida.

– Hermione – se escuchó un grito masculino cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada, la castaña se giró y pudo ver a dos pelirrojos caminar con prisa hacia ella.

–Ron – cuando llegó hasta él le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dispuso a saludar con mucho entusiasmo a la mujer pelirroja que seguía a Ron.

–Hace tiempo que no te veía Herms – dijo la pelirroja –estás muy bien – le sonrió, sin embargo su mirada se posó en el hombre que estaba un poco más hacia delante, esté estaba agachado a la altura de una niña y limpiaba con ternura su rostro, para Ginny Weasley aquella escena era muy conmovedora.

–Oh pero que tonta he sido – dijo de pronto la castaña golpeándose la frente –quiero presentarles ha alguien – los tres se adelantaron unos pasos y llegaron hasta donde un joven moreno se enderezaba.

– ¿Tú debes ser Harry Potter? – Ron se adelantó a Hermione y le extendió la mano al moreno –es un placer, soy Ronald Weasley – se presentó.

–Oh muchas gracias – sonrió –pero el gusto es mío, Hermione no para de hablar de ti, ni de lo mucho que te ama – la castaña se puso colorada y la chica pelirroja soltó un bufido.

–Y ella es mi hermana, Ginevra Weasley – dijo Ron, Ginny observaba con disimulo al moreno y la pequeña niña.

–Ginny – corrigió –Ginny Weasley – estiró su brazo y el moreno con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a la pelirroja desviar su mirada algo apenada.

–Hola Ginny – se separaron un poco.

–Y tú pequeña – Ginny se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña Potter –¿quién eres? –

–Yo soy Lily Potter hija de Harry Potter, el mejor mago del mundo, tengo seis años y me gusta mucho jugar con las muñecas mágicas que me regalo mi papi – sonrió alegre y estiró su manita hacia la pelirroja que sonrió sorprendida por la actitud de la niña.

–Pues es un gusto conocerte Lily – miro a un abochornado Harry Potter y a Ron soltar la carcajada –hija del mejor mago del mundo –le guiño el ojo y la niña sonrió alegre.

–Pero que niña tan bonita la tuya Harry – le dijo Ron aún sonriendo –si no fuera porque amo a esta mujer –señalo a Hermione –te llamaría suegro –

–Eres un tonto Ron – Hermione le golpeo el hombro, Ginny se puso de pie y ante la insistencia de la niña le cargo.

– ¿Les parece si entramos ya? – Dijo Harry aun abochornado –el cielo se está nublando –

–Pero… – Ginny miraba a Hermione alzando una ceja –aún falta tu esposa, ¿no piensas esperarla? – la pelirroja desvió su mirada a un Harry que de pronto perdió todo el color que tenía en el rostro.

–Pero pasemos, pasemos – la castaña nerviosa comenzó a empujar a Ron con insistencia.

–No, no esperamos a nadie más – dijo Harry con cortesía, sus cabellos alborotados por el viento le dieron un toque divertido –pero Hermione tiene razón, será mejor que entremos –

Los cuatro entraron con rapidez al lugar, Ginny comprendió que quizás había hecho una pregunta indiscreta, pues Hermione se adelanto junto a Harry y le dijo unas cuantas cosas al oído, Ron se acerco al suyo, Lily ya corría delante de su padre haciéndolo regañarla, el pelirrojo comento en voz baja "Harry es soltero, sé esquiva con temas de esos que ya sabes", la jugadora de quidditch sonrió abochornada ante el comentario de su hermano y solo siguió a su cuñada que ya señalaba una mesa a la cual habían sido asignados.

–Fíjate por donde cami… – la pelirroja fue a dar al suelo tras haber chocado con alguien.

– ¿Ginebra?, ¿Ginebra Weasley? – la ronca voz de un hombre hizo a la pelirroja mirar hacia arriba para llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

– ¿Me estás siguiendo Dean? – dijo molesta poniéndose de pie y evitando tomar la mano de un sorprendido Dean Thomas –o esto es, como sueles llamarle, una "coincidencia" –

–Yo no te he estado siguiendo – dijo en su defensa –simplemente vine al Caldero Chorreante porque quede de verme con mi amigo Seamus aquí –

– ¡Eso es una excusa! – grito y le señalo con violencia, todo el lugar ya miraba donde estaba ella y el moreno.

–Señores por favor pueden… – una mujer robusta se acerco rápidamente al ver como los dos comenzaban a discutir con fuerza.

–No eres tan importante en mi vida como para estarte siguiendo así como así – dijo Dean con sarna –ya lo dije una vez, eres una cualquiera por la que no vale la pena si quiera sufrir un poco – el moreno vio a Ginny bajar la mirada apenada, Ron, quien ya venía hacia su hermana, apresuro el paso furioso ante lo que oyó.

– ¡Estúpido! – le abofeteo, Dean dio unos pasos hacia atrás ante la fuerza del golpe.

–No vuelvas a tocarme – el moreno estaba furioso, Ron fue detenido por un grupo de magos que se comenzaron a aglomerar buscando ver qué pasaba –maldita put… – la boca de Dean se movía pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Harry Potter caminaba con la varita enfundada hacia donde estaba Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley discutiendo, traía la mirada severa y su semblante era de extrema frialdad –me temo, mi estimado colega – Dean cayó de sentón al suelo –que no son formas de tratar a una señorita –

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Dean sacó su varita, se puso de pie y encaro a Harry.

– ¿Puedes mirar hacia allá? – Harry señalo hacia donde Hermione consolaba a Lily, está, lloraba mientras señalaba a Ginny –pues si logras ver, ella es mi hija y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que un idiota como tú, insulte y maltrate señoritas enfrente de ella dándole un mal ejemplo – la varita de Dean voló hacia arriba y fue a dar lejos del furioso moreno.

–Imagina si idiotas como tú se pusieran a defender señoritas solo porque lo hacen enfrente de sus hijos – dijo furioso –esto es la vida real, pedazo de imbécil –

–Lo sé perfectamente – sonrió sin inmutarse por el comentario –pero pasando al punto clave, la mujer a quien insultas es mi amiga y no voy a permitir que la lastimes –

– ¿Así que este es tu nuevo novio? – Dean se giro hasta Ginny quien lloraba por la situación –lo dije, apenas hace una semana terminamos y ya andas con otro, eres una… –un puñetazo lo hizo caer al suelo, Ginny asustada busco ver a Harry golpeando a Dean, pero no había sido él, sino Ron, quien estaba encolerizado y rabioso.

–Estúpido, ¿Quién te crees para insultar a mi hermana de esa manera? – le tiro una patada que hizo a Dean gritar de dolor mientras estaba en suelo.

**Continuará.**


	3. Reencuentro

**Lo prometido es deuda y al parecer papa soltero vio actualización primero que Amarte... jejeje, pero ya estoy trabajando para actualizar Amarte este fin de semana.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, a pesar de ser el escritor mas torturador jajajaja, no tengo palabras para agradecer su paciencia y sobre todo el que sigan gustando de leer mis historias.**

**Este cap es corto y podrá parecer rápido, pero es muy especial, se llama "Reencuentro" no solo porque la trama así lo marca, sino porque yo mismo me he reencontrado con el fic, que es algo insólito, pero aqui lo tienen, espero les guste, es un cap corto y en cierta manera es un reinicio pues el capitulo 4 es mas largo y sobre todo mas relajado y no tan rápido, como pueda verse este.**

**Capitulo dedicado a todas mis lectores y lectoras, pero un aplauso especial a Natu Potter, que sin ella este fic seguiría siendo un misterio, tqm comadre.**

* * *

**Papa soltero busca.  
****Capítulo 3: Reencuentro.**

–Eres muy bonita – dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa mientras Ginny le limpiaba el rostro con una servilleta.

–Gracias dulzura – le hizo un cariño en su nariz.

–Sabes… mi papi no tiene un novio como mi tía Hermione – dijo, Ginny alzo una ceja intentando descifrar aquella frase.

– ¿Novio?, querrás decir novia – le sonrió y Lily sonrió muy alegre al ver que Ginny había entendido lo que quiso decir.

–Sip – dijo sonriente –y papi siempre llora en las noches por mi mami – de pronto la niña borro su sonrisa y el corazón de Ginny hizo clic.

–Yo… – dijo sin saber qué hacer, miro hacia los lados, pero Harry seguía discutiendo con el tabernero mientras Hermione reprendía a Ron en la barra.

–A eso es porque tu papá extraña mucho a tu mamá – dijo con calma, la niña le miro aún con tristeza.

–Yo no quiero que mi papi llore por mami – dijo de pronto –el otro día lo escuche pelear con tía Hermione y grito muy feo, yo me asuste mucho, mi tía también se asusto mucho y le dijo que se callará o yo oiría – tomo un poco de aire, eran muchas palabras juntas –pero no soy tonta, papi dijo a tía Hermione "ella nos abandono" y sé que mi mami dejo solito a mi papi – intento hacer una voz grave, pero aquello era muy gracioso, así que se mordió el labio para no sonreír, después de todo la niña le hablaba de algo serio.

–A veces cuando papi y mami no se llevan bien – le miro con extrema dulzura –es mejor que ambos estén separados –

–Sip, eso me dicho tía Hermione – dijo –pero yo no quiero ver llorar a mi papi así que quiero que tú seas mi nueva mami – la niña puso una sonrisa de lo más picara y antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar, Lily se fue corriendo hasta un sonriente hombre de cabellos negros que la cargo con mucho cariño.

–No dejes que te moleste – dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella, puso a Lily en una silla especial a lado suyo –es algo inquieta y muy platicadora –

–Es una lindura – dijo la pelirroja intentando no verlo a los ojos.

–Oye, por cierto – dijo Harry en un tono algo casual –quisiera pedirte una atenta disculpa, no debí entrometerme así en lo que pasaba, pero no soporto que gente como ese individuo – Ginny sonrió al verlo gesticular en silencio la palabra "imbécil" –creo que siempre he tenido ese toque de imprudencia quizás por eso… – se quedó pensativo y Ginny no pudo evitar ver una sombra en sus ojos esmeraldas, de pesadumbre.

–Y espero que estés consciente que si ese muchacho levanta cargos, no voy a defenderte en lo absoluto – se escuchó la voz de Hermione que ya llegaba a la mesa seguida de un más calmado Ron –en medio de todos, golpearlo, Merlín – se dejó caer en una silla a lado de Lily.

–Papi tengo sed – dijo Lily, su comentario pareció calmar a Hermione que de inmediato sonrió y miro a la niña.

–Ya hemos pedido las bebidas cariño – dijo con extrema dulzura –ahora porque no nos cuentas a todos que te pareció el ministerio de magia –

Los cuatro adultos no pararon de reír ante las descripciones que la pequeña niña lograba dar, Harry parecía fascinado y sus ojos mostraron un orgullo impresionante, para Ginny aquel hombre representaba muchas cosas, en ese momento no sabía cómo describir lo que había sentido, pero era un hombre especial y misterioso, cuando Ron le contó mientras Hermione y Harry llevaban a la niña al baño le comento el caso de Potter, su corazón se sintió totalmente apachurrado, como era posible que una mujer fuera capaz de abandonar a su hija con apenas pocos meses de nacida, pero por otro lado una extraña sensación de apapacho había surgido en su pecho con respecto a Lily y muy en el fondo también hacia el hombre que contra todo pronóstico había criado él solo a una niña tan pequeña que sin duda le podía robar el corazón a cualquiera.

–Debo irme – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie –tengo que comenzar a preparar mis planes de trabajo, a partir del lunes seré el nuevo director del diario el profeta –

– ¿En verdad, James? – Hermione se puso de pie y fue a abrazarlo.

–Esta mañana he hablado con el señor Cuffé, piensa retirarse y creo que haber ganado tres veces seguidas ese dichoso premio del escritor del año lo tiene delirando sobre mí– dijo y cargo a Lily que ya dormía tranquilamente en su silla.

–Te felicito entonces – la castaña peino los cabellos de la niña con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente –pasaré mañana a desayunar –

Ginny miraba aquella escena con cautela, por lo que podía ver Hermione realmente quería a aquellos dos, ella conocía a su cuñada, pero nunca la había visualizado como una mujer capaz de ese tipo de acciones, después de todo era la mujer que lidiaba con grandes problemas en el departamento de Leyes mágicas del ministerio. Harry y Hermione parecían un matrimonio más que cualquier otra cosa, se entendían demasiado bien que por un momento creyó que Ron explotaría de celos, sin embargo le sorprendió verlo mirar a su novia con tanta ternura y enamoramiento que supo entonces que para Ronald Weasley no había ninguna otra mujer en el mundo más que la mujer de cabellos castaños que daba indicaciones a Harry Potter.

-o-o-

Una mujer miraba con suma impaciencia al hombre frente a él, sus ojos calculadores y fríos se veían por primera vez en toda su vida preocupados, el hombre tarareaba una canción de lo más curiosa mientras leía un folder que suponía hablaba de ella.

– ¿Qué la motivo? – preguntó de pronto el hombre, había dejado de tararear y sus ojos azules de pronto adquirieron un tono sombrío.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó nerviosa.

–Parece que formule muy mal mi pregunta señorita – dijo con seriedad – ¿Qué la motivo a abandonar a una bebé de dos meses de nacida a su suerte? –

– ¿Disculpe? – Cerró sus ojos, todo su teatro había terminado – ¿quién le ha dicho tal cosa? –

–Sabe perfectamente quien nos dijo esto – dijo el hombre –y sepa que no podemos creer algo tan asqueroso y bajo de una persona como usted–

–Yo he sido buena con mi trabajo, no he fallado con ninguna de mis misiones y creo que soy la mejor que tiene el cuartel de aurores del ministerio – dijo en su defensa.

–Eso es verdad – dijo sin mutar su expresión –pero me temo que podemos prescindir de sus servicios –

– ¿Qué dice? – Se puso de pie furiosa –ustedes no pueden correrme, no a mí –

–No me he explicado bien, nuevamente me disculpo – dijo con dureza –no pensamos correrla, simplemente el ministerio americano no puede tolerar este tipo de cosas, por tal motivo se ha girado a su ministerio de base su traslado nuevamente –

– ¿Regresar a Inglaterra nuevamente? – sus ojos se salieron de órbitas.

–Hemos recibido respuesta por parte de Kingsley esta mañana – sonrió, en cierta manera parecía disfrutar aquello –nos ha dado un mes, por lo tanto, tiene un mes completo para dejar en orden sus cosas y luego regresar al ministerio de magia británico –

–Yo no puedo regresar allá, yo soy una triunfadora aquí, soy su mejor elemento –

–Nosotros no consideramos que dejar abandonada a su suerte a una pequeña sea algo que puede pasarse por alto – dijo firme –y en cierta manera, le guste o no, usted regresará a Londres dentro de un mes –

–Eso es jugar sucio, esa asquerosa impura… – dijo sabiendo quién había provocado aquello.

–Es algo que usted no haya hecho antes – dijo con malicia aquel hombre –y la próxima vez que guste de humillar a alguien verifique su estatus social – una mujer de cabellos negros entro y la obligo a abandonar la sala.

-o-o-

Harry Potter caminaba tranquilamente por el atrio del Ministerio, era lunes y oficialmente su primer día como director del Profeta, hacia un par de horas que había estado en las instalaciones del profeta en el callejón Diagon, justo enfrente de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, pero antes de tomar posesión de su nueva oficina en Diagon, debía acudir por un par de pendientes en la anterior oficina de Cuffé ahí en el Ministerio, pues aquel hombre aparte de ser el director del diario era parte del comité de asuntos internos del ministerio.

–Buenos días señor Potter – saludo una secretaria de forma coqueta al verlo arribar a las oficinas –el señor Cuffé ha dejado todo listo, solo debe firmar un par de papeles y el puesto será oficialmente suyo –

–Gracias – dijo firmando un par de pergaminos que la mujer le extendió –ahora debo regresar a Diagon, las cosas están algo movidas por el cambio de administración –

–Hará un excelente trabajo, señor Potter – le sonrió –solo no deje que Skeeter se le suba a los hombros – le guiño un ojo.

–Harry Potter – ambos, secretaria y Harry se giraron para el ver al propio ministro de magia mirarles con tranquilidad – ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –

–Claro, ministro – dijo sorprendido, no esperaba que el propio ministro solicitará de aquella forma su atención.

–Gracias por todo, señorita Howl, ahora yo me encargo – dijo Kingsley con tranquilidad, la mujer sonrió algo abochornada y los vio irse.

Caminar a lado de Kingsley Shackelbolt de aquella forma le hacía sentirse melancólico, los tiempos en los que era auror parecían refrescarse poco a poco en su mente, habían sido muy buenos tiempos, él era en aquel entonces la mano derecha del hombre que caminaba a su lado, después de todo era el jefe del cuartel de aurores, un lugar que aquel mismo hombre había dirigido con anterioridad.

–Felicidades, por cierto – dijo rompiendo el silencio mientras entraban al ascensor –Barnabás estaba ansioso de dejar el puesto y cuando menciono tu nombre, no pude evitar darle mejores referencias, aunque innecesarias aclaro – ambos bajaron en el piso correcto.

–Gracias Kingsley – dijo algo abochornado, sus ojos enfocaron el despacho del ahora ministro de magia y entraron.

–Muchacho, siempre me cuestione el motivo por el que habías elegido alejarte de todo hace seis años – dijo con seriedad –y me siento estúpido al haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de lo sucedido –

–Son cosas del pasado Kingsley – dijo serio –realmente eran cosas en las que nadie podía haber ayudado y… –

– ¿Sabías que la decisión de trasladarla o no, estuvo en mis manos? – le preguntó, los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa –sí muchacho, básicamente fue mi culpa que ella tomará esa… –

–No Kingsley, nadie la orillo a nada, antes de que empieces a culparte – lo interrumpió con firmeza –ella era así, siempre lo fue realmente, sin embargo, cuando uno se enamora de verdad las cosas no son tan sencillas –

–Pero si yo no… –

–Ella era así, Kingsley, deja de culparte – dijo tajante –aunque tú le diste el pretexto perfecto para abandonarnos a mí y a Lily – su voz se quebró un poco –ella lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras, en cierta forma algo me lo decía, sus actitudes hacia la niña, su forma de ser, solo era cuestión de tiempo –

–Sé que no soy tu padre, ni siquiera un familiar tuyo – dijo el ministro con una firmeza sorprendente –pero me he enterado de todo lo que has hecho para sacar adelante a una niña de seis años como Lily y me siento muy orgulloso de ti –

–Desde que mi pequeña nació – dijo mirando el techo en pose melancólica –mi corazón se llenó de dicha, era tan hermosa, tan frágil, era mía, era mi hija – decía nostálgico –era algo nacido del amor, porque aunque todo haya acabado mal, yo amé profundamente a la madre de mi hija, me entregue a ella con todo mi ser y Lily era el fruto de aquel amor –

–Harry… – decía Kingsley sintiéndose algo incómodo, pues los ojos de Harry estaban aguándose.

–Desde ese momento, desde que mis manos sintieron el calor de aquella princesa, me volví a enamorar, aquel ser frágil y hermoso era mi hija Kingsley, desde ese entonces supe que mi vida tenía una nueva misión y no tenía nada que ver con maldiciones o aurores – dijo –mi misión era amarla, ver por ella, cuidarla y protegerla así mi vida se fuera en ello y me siento orgulloso de poder decir que todo lo que he hecho ha sido por y para ella –

–No cabe duda que aunque la vida ha sido muy dura contigo eres un ser asombroso y tan lleno de amor – sonrió –que si un mago oscuro intentará poseerte saldría muy mal herido – ambos sonrieron, aquel era un guiño para una situación vivida hacía muchos años.

–Y…– lo miro fijamente – ¿es solo de eso qué querías hablarme? –

–No muchacho – dijo sombrío –me temo que es un tema un tanto más delicado –

– ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó de pronto preocupado.

–Ella vuelve – dijo sin más rodeos –llegará dentro de un mes –

– ¿Quién vuelve? – Preguntó confundido, pero de pronto se puso de pie de un salto y miro a Kingsley con todo la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro –ella…–

–No puedo revelarte los motivos, es ética profesional después de todo – dijo –pero puedo decirte que ella regresará a trabajar al ministerio dentro de un mes, pensé que debías estar enterado –

– ¿Y por qué habría de importarme si regresa o no? – preguntó con dureza.

–No lo sé muchacho, solo quería que lo supieras – dijo intentando calmarlo –ahora, no buscaré quitarte más el tiempo, ya he abusado mucho de el – se puso de pie y le extendió la mano en forma de despedida, Harry la tomó y sin más se fue del despacho.

La semana continuo con tranquilidad para Harry, su trabajo como director era algo desgastante, pero muy placentero, aquel miércoles algo fastidiado por haber tenido que lidiar con Rita tenía entrevista con tres nuevos corresponsales, todos ellos con la firme idea de ocupar un puesto en el Profeta al ser el encargado de la sección deportiva, el primero de ellos era un chico que anteriormente había trabajado en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos, era sin duda un candidato muy tentador, pero su corta edad y el que hubiera sido despedido por abuso de confianza eran los motivos que lo hicieron descartarlo de inmediato. El segundo era un hombre ya mayor, había sido jugador de quidditch en sus tiempos mozos y regularmente escribía algunos artículos especiales para el profeta cuando se acercaba el mundial de quidditch o un partido importante.

–Entiendo entonces que su experiencia sea muy buena escribiendo – dijo firme –pero hay un detalle muy particular, yo necesito una persona con mano firme y sobre todo capacidad de innovación y avance para su sección –

–Jovencito – dijo riendo –he venido solo por mero trámite, en realidad, fui citado por la señorita Hopper, ni siquiera sabía que era para ser jefe de la sección deportiva –

– ¿Desea o no el puesto? – preguntó confundido.

–Siendo sinceros, no – dijo –yo ya soy muy viejo, solo estaría ahí ocupando un lugar que bien puede ocupar una mente más joven y aventurera que yo –

–Está bien – sonrió –pero, ¿podemos seguir contando con su participación en las secciones especiales? –

–Ese sería el único placer que exigiría no negarme – dijo y se puso de pie –soy bueno escribiendo, no dirigiendo un departamento –

Harry se deshizo de sus anteojos con fastidio, todo un largo discurso para nada, el viejo ni siquiera había hecho el intento por ocupar el puesto. Solo faltaba una persona más, estaba por mirar los papeles cuando su secretaria, la señorita Hopper entro seguida de una figura pelirroja y pecosa, se enderezo en su silla cuando vio entrar a Ginny Weasley con paso firme hacia él.

–Gracias Mandy – le sonrió con tranquilidad.

–De nada señor Potter – dijo la mujer –recuerde que luego de estas entrevistas tiene que contactar al director de Azkaban para lograr la entrevista –

–Antes de irme a comer le enviaré la lechuza – dijo y la mujer abandono la oficina, los ojos esmeraldas enfocaron a Ginny que parecía muy nerviosa, se puso de pie y la invito a sentarse.

–Hermione insistió en avisarte que quería ocupar el puesto – dijo sentándose frente a él –pero creo que no sería justo ocupar un puesto solo porque sí, ¿verdad? –

–Totalmente – le sonrió –así que dígame señorita Weasley, ¿cuál es su experiencia? –

–Siendo muy sinceros, ninguna – se mordió el labio –básicamente estoy tratando de hacer algo nuevo que incluya lo que más amo –

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó interesado.

–Yo fui buscadora de un equipo de Rumania en quidditch, sin embargo, hace dos meses una mala jugada me dejo incapacitada para volver a jugar – admitió con pesadumbre –yo realmente amo el quidditch y no encuentro una mejor oportunidad para seguirlo teniendo en mente más que esta –

–Lo lamento – dijo refiriéndose a su accidente –pero entenderá entonces que la sección no habla solo de quidditch –

–Sí, definitivamente, pero realmente me gustaría hacer algo útil que estar en casa siendo consentida por su mamá – dijo con suspiro, Harry sonrió al ver como un par de pecas resaltaban al hacer aquel gesto.

–El primer candidato fue un total fiasco, el segundo un desastre, así que creo que usted es la única capaz de ocupar un puesto así – dijo poniéndose de pie –bienvenida al profeta, señorita Weasley – le guiño un ojo, la pelirroja lo miro confundida como no creyendo aquello.

–No quiero ser aceptada solo porque soy amiga de Hermione y me conoces – dijo de pronto sonando algo molesta.

–En ningún momento he dicho o insinuado tal cosa – dijo sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica –Ginny, no me has dicho que quieres trabajar, esta es una oportunidad –

–Pero realmente no tengo experiencia, ni siquiera tengo el don para escribir y… –

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con seriedad –si tú misma te acusas de no tener las habilidades para el puesto, ¿Qué vienes a hacer a esta entrevista? –

–Probarme – dijo sin dejar su tono firme.

– ¿Probarte para qué? – le preguntó.

–Probarme que puedo con el puesto aunque no tenga la experiencia – dijo firme.

– ¿Y qué estoy haciendo yo? – le dijo con seriedad, la chica le miro sorprendida –Weasley, no estoy contratándote porque seas amiga de Hermione o la hermana de su novio, te estoy contratando porque tengo la capacidad de elegir a mis empleados y sé que lo harás bien –

–Pero…–

–Para estos puestos se necesita ser osada, tú lo eres – dijo con tranquilidad –se necesita frescura más que experiencia y sobre todo franqueza, sé que podrás lidiar con tus subordinados sin problemas, eres franca, sincera y firme en tus convicciones, puedes con el puesto – nuevamente el guiño el ojo y Ginny se sonrojo.

–Pero… – le miraba sorprendida y no le quedaba otra palabra para describir a su ahora más que "magnífico"

–Vamos Weasley – dijo yendo hasta la puerta –voy a depositar mi plena confianza en que podrás con el puesto, no porque seas la hermana de Ron o porque seas amiga de Hermione, sino porque yo Harry James Potter confió en que harás un buen trabajo, y ya mujer, no me has dicho que quieres trabajar y quieres estar al pendiente del quidditch, si te sirve de algo lo que motivo mi elección es que fuiste muy sincera con tus intenciones y sobre todo porque no quiero volver a aguantar largas juntas con gente que no está interesada en dirigir esta sección –

–Gracias – dijo algo sonrojada.

–Mandy, podrías por favor acompañar a la señorita Weasley a la oficina de Ludo y anunciarle a su personal que ella será la nueva jefa de la sección – la secretaria del chico asintió –y hazle saber al departamento de personal de mi decisión –

– ¿Me acompaña señorita Weasley? – preguntó Mandy mirando a una sorprendida pelirroja.

–Sí, claro – se puso de pie y luego miro a Harry que le sonreía desde la puerta, algo dentro de ella la motivo a decir – ¿estas libre para comer? – preguntó, el moreno pareció descolocado ante aquella pregunta y sus mejillas se colorearon, aquel hombre abochornado era una escena por demás curiosa.

–Justo iba a hacerlo – dijo algo nervioso –pero te esperaré entonces para ir a comer –

–La lechuza señor Potter – Mandy le guiño un ojo haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más y luego vio a la pelirroja desparecer junto a su secretaria cuando esta cerró la puerta. ¿Por qué de pronto le había incomodado una sencilla invitación a comer?

-o-o-

–Ya estarás satisfecha – sus ojos oscuros como la noche y repletos de frialdad miraban a la mujer frente a ella.

–Muy satisfecha – dijo sonriendo –no paro de contar el tiempo para verte irte de aquí de una buena vez –

– ¿Qué daño te hacía? – Le grito –simplemente hubieras pedido un cambio de compañera o te hubieras cambiado tú de área –

–No– dijo –si algo he aprendido de mujeres como tu es que la venganza es un plato delicioso y siendo muy sinceras debía hacerlo – se comenzó a burlar.

–No voy a permitir – dijo sacando su varita, estaba furiosa.

–Anda, mátame o tortúrame – dijo sin temor –a fin de cuentas si algo llegará a pasarme todo el peso caería sobre ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta que no permití descuido alguno? –

–Perra – dijo antes de darse la media vuelta.

–Sigo insistiendo querida, lo aprendí de la mejor – sonrió al verla salir furiosa de aquella habitación.

Aquella mujer estuvo caminando con mucha furia hasta llegar al baño, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara, miro su reflejo y sonrió, seguía siendo tan atractiva como lo había sido siempre, pretendientes nunca le faltaban, sus ojos oscuros miraban los rasgos finos de su rostro de tez blanca, sin duda era bella, su cabello negro y largo le daba ese toque seductor que siempre había tenido. Escuchó los ruidos de alguien intentando abrir la puerta pero no tenía humor para abrirla, por eso momento quería estar sola, ahí, pensando y dentro de esos pensamientos apareció el rostro de un chico joven, hermosos ojos esmeraldas opacados por las lágrimas mirarle con súplica, suspiro, aunque no lo aceptará Harry había sido el hombre de su vida, ahora no era más que algo que había dejado atrás, pero ella realmente lo amaba, tenía un físico de ensueño, era un excelente amante y sobre todo tenía ese aire rebelde y sexy que tanto le gustaba. Era una lástima que tan bello ejemplar fuera un idiota sensible, vamos, ellos eran jóvenes, como pretendía que cuidaría a una mocosa a la que un principio no había planeado, ni deseaba tener. Ella era Pansy Parkinson, una mujer llena de ambiciones y sobre todo metas en las que cuidar mocosos no estaba y ser una leal y devota esposa tampoco.

–Un mes – dijo con suspiro.

-o-o-

Harry caminaba a lado de Ginny, iban en sumergidos en un silencio incomodo que de a poco era opacado por el sonido de las tiendas en Diagon, ambos se sentían extraños, ella porque él era ahora su jefe y él porque era la primera vez en años que salía en un plan de "cita" luego de mucho tiempo, no es que lo considerará una cita o que fuera iniciar un loco romance con su ahora empleada pelirroja, pero se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que salía solo, al decir solo se refería a sin su pequeña y sin Hermione a un lugar con una mujer, no negaba que la pelirroja era muy atractiva, de hecho para su gusto la mujer era perfecta, pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Ginny observaba de reojo como el hombre a su lado parecía nervioso, por alguna razón ella también se sentía algo nerviosa, era la primera vez que se animaba a invitar a alguien a quien apenas conocía a algún lado, en este caso a comer; no es que fuera una mujer aventada, pero se acusaba de ser algo impulsiva y en cierta manera era una forma de agradecerle a Harry el que la hubiera contratado, sabía que no había sido por que la conocía, el hombre lo había dejado muy claro, pero en cierta manera se sentía en deuda, Harry estaba confiando ciegamente en ella para el puesto y no cualquiera hacía eso.

–Conozco un buen lugar – dijo de pronto Harry cuando llegaron a la entrada del caldero chorreante –es muggle, pero sirven una deliciosa comida –

–Usted es el jefe – dijo intentando sonar natural –no me preocupo entonces por los tiempo de comida –

– ¿Podrías tomarme del brazo? – dijo el hombre algo apenado y extendiendo su brazo, la pelirroja alzo una ceja pero entendió que aquello era para guiar su aparición.

En cuanto la pelirroja tocó el brazo ambos desparecieron, una sensación de electricidad invadió todo el cuerpo de Ginny y no sabía si se debía a la aparición o a la cercanía del hombre de cabellos negros. Ante sus ojos apareció un callejón solitario y el hombre de pronto aún sin dejarla soltarse de su brazo la incito a seguirlo, salieron a una calle poco transitada y Harry señaló un elegante restaurante cruzando la cera.

–Espero que te guste la comida francesa – le dijo cuando llegaron hasta la entrada del restaurante llamado "La Bella Orleans"

–Podemos probar – le sonrió.

–Buenas tardes, ¿tiene reservación? – preguntó una mujer de cabellos rubios en la entrada, Harry negó con su cabeza.

–No, no tenemos – dijo con tranquilidad.

–Déjeme checar entonces la disponibilidad de las mesas, un segundo señor – dijo la mujer y desapareció detrás de una puerta de vidrio.

Al cabo de un rato, los dos fueron dirigidos a una mesa cuya privacidad era asombrosa, un conjunto de orquesta acompañaba a los comensales con canciones agradables al oído y el lugar estaba abarrotado. Harry con cortesía hizo una silla hacia atrás e invito a Ginny a sentarse, la pelirroja sonrió apenada y luego vio como hombre de ojos esmeraldas fue a sentarse frente a ella.

– ¿Es una cita romántica? – preguntó con picardía.

– ¿Lo parece? – Dijo con la misma actitud, luego comprendió lo que hizo y desvió su mirada apenado –quiero decir, no, es una comida informal, aunque no lo parezca – se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió con nerviosismo.

–Solo bromeaba – dijo riendo –es un bonito lugar, ¿de dónde lo conocías? – le preguntó mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad.

Y entonces fue cuando el moreno cayó en cuenta donde estaban, al parecer todo lo que había hecho había sido en automático, aquel restaurante tan formal era el mismo lugar dónde la madre de su hija le había informado que quería llevar su relación al siguiente paso tras un mes de noviazgo, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta de aquello?, Ginny lo miraba esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, ¿qué le diría?, "Disculpa, Ginny he sido tan estúpido y sin darme cuenta hemos venido al lugar dónde la madre de mi hija me pidió hacerle el amor", carajo.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Ginny mortificada por la actitud de Harry.

–Nada, recordaba, solo recordaba – dijo mirando con curiosidad al mesero que se acercaba hacia ellos –este lugar lo conocí hace muchos años, cuando salía con la madre de mi hija –

–Entiendo – dijo con voz seca y decidió poner más atención en una pareja de ancianos comiendo al fondo que en los ojos de Harry.

–Ha sido una estupidez, la verdad – exploto de pronto –es solo que…no he sido consciente, simplemente pensé que tenía ganas de comer comida francesa, pensé en este lugar y decidí invitarte y…–

–No tienes por qué justificarte – dijo interrumpiéndolo –no he pedido explicación alguna al respecto –

–La carta – dijo el mesero rompiendo la tensión que se generaba.

–Insisto, es un bonito lugar – dijo Ginny sin más, cerró la carta y luego pidió el platillo de la casa.

–Para mí lo mismo – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a la pelirroja.

–Perdona que sea indiscreta – dijo Ginny de pronto –pero he notado que nunca llamas a la mamá de Lily como tu ex –

–Es porque nunca fue nada mío – dijo con melancolía –fue mi novia y solo eso –

– ¿Lily? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio quizás pecando de indiscreta.

–Ella llego producto del amor que le tenía, algo bello en verdad – admitió –es una lástima que… –

– ¿Quieres hablarlo? – le preguntó con cautela, por alguna extraña razón un canal de confianza y comunicación se había creado entre ambos.

–Cuando Lily tenía dos meses de nacida, ella nos abandonó – dijo sin rodeos, Ginny apretó el mantel con fuerza y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –no quiso hacerse cargo de ella y tampoco quiso llevar nuestra relación más allá de un simple noviazgo, aun teniendo a Lily con nosotros –

–Cuanto lo siento – dijo mortificada, por inercia estiro su mano y acaricio la de Harry, éste cerro un poco los ojos ante el contacto y suspiro.

–No tienes por qué sentirlo – dijo tranquilo y retiro rápidamente su mano del contacto con la de ella.

–Aquí tienen la botella de vino tinto – dijo el mesero por segunda vez cortando la tensión del ambiente.

–Pero gracias a ello – dijo de pronto nuevamente sintiéndose en confianza –he podido ser una persona nueva, gracias a ese abandono he logrado superarme un poco –

–Y tienes una niña de seis años que lo prueba – dijo sonriéndole con ternura, nuevamente Harry rehuyó de la mirada de la chica y se sirvió un poco de vino.

–Cuéntame un poco más de ti – dijo de pronto Harry, Ginny le sonrió nuevamente y comenzó a explicarle un poco de su vida.

-o-o-

Una semana después "La Bella Orleans" se había convertido en un refugio en el que Harry Potter director del profeta y Ginny Weasley jefa de la sección deportiva pasaban sus horas de comida que regularmente terminaban extendiéndose a dos, ambos habían descubierto una química fabulosa entre ellos y con el propio paso de los días, no era nada extraño verlos llegar juntos al Ministerio, comer juntos e irse juntos, ni tampoco que la mansión Potter tuviera una nueva invitada en los desayunos de los sábados, si bien ambos no habían comenzado una relación amorosa como muchos insinuaban, habían encontrado uno en el otro un confidente y sobre todo un amigo.

– ¿Cómo siguió Lily? – preguntó Ginny mirando a Harry que tomaba un poco de vino.

–Mejor – dijo con alivio –no ha querido tomarse las pociones que le mando el sanador, pero al final Hermione siempre lo logra –

–Debe ser una epidemia – dijo la pelirroja sonriente –mamá me ha avisado que Victorie se ha enfermado igual –

–Probablemente – dijo –pasando a otros temas, me gustaría hablar de algo más privado –

– ¿Sí? – dejo de comer, miro a Harry hacer lo mismo y ambos se miraron fijamente.

–Cuando Pansy me abandono – dijo con tranquilidad, Ginny le miro alzando una ceja, tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar aquel tema –mi corazón se volvió desdichado y temeroso, tan temeroso que cerró todos sus rincones como instinto de protección, por eso fue muy difícil permitir que una mujer se acercase a mí de la misma forma en la que tú lo has hecho –

El corazón de la pelirroja se detuvo, sus orbes color chocolate enfocaron con mucha sorpresa los esmeraldas del chico, ¿había escuchado lo que escuchó? – ¿Harry? –

–Estas semanas contigo han sido de ensueño Ginny, han sido maravillosas y nunca había visto a Lily tan feliz como cuando hemos estado los tres juntos – dijo con mucha determinación –en otras palabras, aunque lo creía imposible, mi corazón nuevamente ha decidido salir de su encierro y… – se pasó un dedo por los labios nervioso –me gustas mucho Ginny –

–Harry yo… – lo que paso a continuación la dejo muda, Harry se alzó desde su silla y sin decir más la beso, fue un beso muy corto, pero pudo sentir como Harry temblaba.

–No tiene caso seguir negando que te has vuelto una necesidad para mí y por lo que he llegado a ver para Lily también – le sonrió nervioso.

–Yo… – lo miro, su corazón latía a mil por hora –tú también me gustas mucho Harry – admitió finalmente, Harry sonrió con bobería y nuevamente se besaron, esta vez, ambos con la seguridad de ser correspondidos igualmente.

Luego de aquella escena y tras un mes de romance, ambos decidieron que hora de anunciar formalmente su noviazgo a través del mismo periódico en el que ambos trabajaban, la más motivada con la noticia era una pequeña pelinegra que ahora no solo presumía de ser hija del mejor mago del mundo, sino presumía que ahora tenía una nueva mejor mami del mundo.

–Vamos ya muy tarde – dijo Harry mirando con impaciencia como Ginny terminaba de peinar a Lily.

–Tía Hermione puede esperar un poquito – dijo la pelirroja – ¿verdad dulzura? –

–Sip – dijo la niña sonriendo, Harry iba a decir algo pero solamente fue contagiado con la sonrisa de la niña.

La cena por el cumpleaños de Ron era el primer evento que Ginny y Harry compartían como pareja oficial, así que el nerviosismo de Harry era notable, sería la primera vez que conocería a los padres de su novia y a quienes son sus cuñados. Ya arreglados Ginny y Lily se aparecieron en el atrio del Ministerio, lugar donde se encontrarían con Hermione para irse directamente a la Madriguera, hogar de los Weasley.

–Oye fíjate por donde caminas – dijo una mujer con brusquedad cuando Ginny chocó contra ella mientras esperaban a Harry afuera de la chimenea.

–No es mi culpa – dijo la pelirroja respondiendo con firmeza –usted debería de fijarse –

–Pelirroja estúpida – dijo la mujer y luego miro a la niña en los brazos de la pelirroja, cabellos negros, ojos oscuros y profundos, algo le resultaba familiar.

–Lamento la tardanza amor – la silueta de Harry salió de la chimenea –no encontraba los…– su corazón se detuvo.

–Harry Potter – dijo la mujer con extrema sorpresa y diversión a la vez, Ginny miro a quien ahora era su novio con intriga y luego a la mujer, no necesito sacar conclusiones.

–Pansy – dijo débilmente

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Avance:**

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó alzando una ceja, Mandy lo miro y emitió un enorme suspiro._

_–Me temo que es un citatorio, señor Potter – dijo con dolencia –de asuntos familiares –_

_–¿Asuntos familiares? – preguntó confundido._

_–Es una cita para custodia compartida – dijo la mujer con más pesadumbre –la señorita Parkinson ha demandado compartir la custodia de su hija, señor Potter –_

_– ¿Qué? – se puso de pie de un salto –esa mujer no puede... –_

_–Para tu dolor y mi satisfacción si puedo – la voz de Pansy resonó en la oficina, empujo a Mandy y camino directo hacia el sorprendido Harry._

_– ¿Qué pretendes? – le preguntó, la ira comenzó a invadirlo._

_–Ya lo dice el citatorio, te estoy demandando Potter – dijo riendo –quiero tener a mi hija conmigo –_

_–Tú abandonaste a tu hija y no tienes ningún derecho – le reto –yo la he criado, he sido su padre y madre, tu no eres más que la perra inmunda que la abandono – dijo con rabia, Pansy siguió riendo._

_–Ante la ley mi apellido dejo de ser Parkinson hace mucho tiempo, Potter – dijo y extrajo de su túnica un pergamino amarillento y viejo –mi nombre es en realidad Pansy Potter –_

_–No me jodas – dijo furioso –tú y yo jamás nos casamos, jamás... – sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa._

_–Sí, Potter, esa es la respuesta – se burlo aún más –y sabes qué, siento decirte que ante la ley aquel esposo que tiene una amante, comete adulterio, ¿una mala imagen para la niña no crees? – la mujer se fue de ahí, Mandy miro a Harry con horror y entonces Hermione entro justo a tiempo para detener a Harry que ya había sacado su varita mágica._


End file.
